Among the Stars
by Masume-sama
Summary: -On Hold- A young girl crash-lands on Earth with no memory of what has happened to her. The only thing she remembers is who and what she is...well, what she believes she is. Join us as this mysterious young girl, along with our favorite Z fighters, struggle to unlock her lost memories. Will she change their very lives? And will her past come back to haunt her? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Hiya guys! I'm starting this story off kinda of different – similar to my TT story "Divine". I hope you guys enjoy my OC's journey as she finds where she belongs! :D This story will be updated ASAP, and it'll be the first one I finish out of my entire group of unfinished ones! Read and review please!**

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OC!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Blood.

She felt her very life essence seep from the gaping wound on her forehead down to the corners of her nostrils. She could taste it as it dripped into the corners of her mouth – the metallic taste of blood itself, like sweet copper.

Her body ached. She knew she was doomed. She could feel herself slipping into nothingness, having no energy left to give. The wounds of her body were extensive. She could feel her lungs filling with the heat of her own blood; she coughed, spewing red down her chin and across the white and gold armor she bore.

The cockpit of the space pod beeped and sparked as the wires flared, spliced in multiple extensions. Cracks in both the exterior and interior of the pod brought in light within the darkness of the small space, casting shadows upon the fractured motherboard and its mainframe.

Her bloodied fingers trailed along the splintered keyboard, memorizing the feel of the last thing she'd ever touch as the fragmented screen of the computer flashed a bright red.

Her eyes fluttered. She could see the sunlight through the cracks in the hull. Such a cruel ironic twist; the sun was a universal icon of beauty and happiness, and yet here she was, lying in a pool of her own blood and the shattered remains of her pod. She could only imagine what the planet she crash-landed on was like outside, the possibilities were endless. The subtle sounds of birds chirping lead her to imagine a luscious bountiful planet full of blooming vegetation and a plethora of creatures. But the soft flow of cool air forced her imagination to paint a picture of the cool autumn.

She faltered – the darkened swirls of unconsciousness began to eat away at her vision. Her eyes drooped, her attempt at warding off the black abyss becoming near impossible. The pain in her body had settled into a dull throb. As long as she didn't make any sudden moves, she wouldn't stir up any sharp pains. She was so close to being engulfed by the void…

That's when she heard it – the tearing of metal. The light in front of her face grew as the crack in the hull of her pod was split clear open. She was too far gone to really care about what had broken in or what was going to happen to her.

"Hey!" The gruff voice sounded of that of a man. Followed by his call, she could see his blackened shape above her. He was tall, green-skinned, and well-toned. That's all she could see through the blurry film of her vision.

The man leaned down towards her. He took a few milliseconds to look over her battered body before realizing the extent of her injuries. He needed Dende, but he wasn't sure if he had enough time to make it back to the lookout. He looked around and realized he was about five miles away from Capsule Corp. He wasn't in the mood for Vegeta's arrogance, but he had no choice. "Dammit!"

She could see his face contort into a scowl as he made his decision. "Bulma!"

She felt his strong arms gather her up and hold her close, causing the searing pain that lay dormant in her body to awaken in one harsh explosion. She let out a struggled gurgle as blood rushed up her throat and dripped down the corners of her mouth and onto his shirt. Deep down, she was begging for it to be all over…

She closed her eyes and let out a gurgled breath, her head lolling to the side against the stranger's chest. With a jolt, she felt a sudden rush of air around them, her thick mane of black hair whipping around her bloody face. She cracked an eye and looked off to the left, seeing nothing but clear sky around them.

They were flying.

The calm air was inviting as it cooled the stinging of her open wounds. The dulling of her physical pain could never dull the harsh waves of reality though. The nightmare would never end. She had nothing left to give and the hiding would never stop…

"Hey," the man said gruffly, grabbing the little awareness she had left. "Stay awake! You're safe now!"

The woman's heart ached. Safe. She didn't dare to believe in the certainty of his voice. She weakly gripped the collar of his gi, gritting her teeth at the searing pain traveling through every fiber of her being. Her grip caused him to look down, furrowing his brow ridges.

The sight of her made his heart sink. There was so much blood – her wounds couldn't have been just from the crash of her pod. He watched as she gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut and allowing tears to fall. The grip on his gi tightened as she struggled to speak.

The words she ground out forced his heart to stop. "K-kill me."

Her head lolled lifelessly to the side as unconsciousness finally overtook her mind, the grip on his shirt loosening and her entire body going limp in his arms.

He widened his eyes and increased his speed. He had to get to Bulma's.

* * *

**Okay, I know that was short. The first real chapter will be out very soon. Gotta tweak it a bit before I post anything I'd feel unhappy with. Thank you for all the support.**

**A/N:**

Hi, fellow writers and followers. A lot of you know me as **Dreamworkz01** and a lot of you have read some of my stories.

I have put ALL of the rest on hold to do this one and actually FINISH one :D The others WILL get finished, but I have to get this story off my shoulders.

**I love this concept~ **

My OC is a very complex person with a very complex past. This will hopefully be a successful story. The chapters will be somewhat short, but I'm hoping that if they are short, they will flow together better. (I'm having an issue with long chapters – for example, my Bleach fanfiction SKYWARD has long chapters and I keep fighting with myself to finish them.) She is a very powerful being, but not as strong as Goku. She is NOT a "Mary Sue". I've made her with plenty of flaws.

**For those you who do not like dark fanfics~**

This fanfiction is not dark, it simply has some dark references. I plan on the very end being kind of dark, but this is when her past comes into the story and the real fight begins. The story has a very good ending though~

I do ask for some serious feedback to help me improve. You know the drill—Read, Review, Follow, Fav. The story will update as fast as I can. I am dedicated to my OC's development and life. Yes, I'm a rusty writer, also. I'm working on it and my own life so…ya know.

**Now, to my fans if I have any~**

Thank you for all the support and love. I grandly appreciate it. There are several people I would love to thank for their inspiration!

**First, _Sharca_~**

She has become my best online friend. Her words have encouraged me to strive for greatness. She is lovely and sweet. If it weren't for her, some of my stuff would not have started. I implore you all to go read her story "When Men Were Divine Mortals". I have read it at least four times. It is extremely well written and very well thought out. It will make you smile, laugh, cry, and wish for a romance like the one in this one. Give her a big round of applause! She has a deviant art account also~! It's called MisstressofCarodon. Look it up~! She does some badass sketches!

**To _Kira Michi_~**

Honestly, she probably thinks I'm the crazy stalker lady, but she inspired my Bleach fanfiction "SKYWARD". She is one of the most EXTREEEME~ writers EVER. Her stories are definitely memorable and bad ass. She is a great artist, also. I think she is one of the best anime authors out there. Her characters have distinct personalities and I love how she twists her chosen pairings together. She also has a deviant art account called Kira-michi~! Seriously look her up.

**To _TurboK1000_~**

Turbo-chan is my deviant art buddy and RP buddy. She has honestly written one hell of a story called "Training and Studies". It's such a cute DBZ fanfiction that you have to go read. I haven't known her long, but in the short period of time I have, I have gotten a butt load of encouragement from her and I can't thank her enough. Thank you~! Oh, and she has a deviant art account, also. TurboK1000~!

**Now~**

I hope you all enjoy my story. I have been working very hard on the back story and the current time line, trying to match it up and what not. Please, no negative comments. Remember, we are all writers and artists, and we as a group, must stand together and help each other grow – encourage one another~! We are the world's future!

Also, if you are interested, I do have a deviant art account also~! Look me up and follow me please as I get out of my rusty stage and improve! I'm "DreamWorkkz". Do not be afraid to PM me if you have anything to discuss! I'm a very encouraging person and I love to help out. I like to idea talk. Don't be shy.

**NOW~! Here is the prologue to my story~! Chapter "2" will be up soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Where Am I?

**A/N: This is chapter one you guys! I'm going to finish this story before continuing up with the other ones I have started! **

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OC!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where Am I…?**

It felt like her time within the darkness was endless, as she had been secluded from the light for eons. She believed she had succumbed to the obscurity around her, that she was alone in the eternal silence.

But she was wrong. She could hear them.

Voices. Two of them to be exact. Both childish in nature.

"So this is the girl…?" a cocky voice said. She could feel whoever it was prod at her temple with small chubby fingers. "She doesn't look so dangerous." The tone of his voice echoed within the depth of her mind, making her subconsciously scoff.

"Gosh, she sure is pretty, Trunks," a small voice said. She could feel her face heat up at the compliment as she settled into the void within her consciousness. It was like she was floating in water; her hair swirled gently around her face as she floated around the dark abyss, weightless.

The voice, assuming it was coming from Trunks, became thick with embarrassment. "Yeah, I-I guess." She could feel something heavy lean against the side of her arm. "It's been three days. When do you think she'll wake up, Goten?"

The other side of her body felt a sudden weight being pressed upon it, similar to her other side. That was when the other boy's voice grew louder; apparently he was closer to her. "I dunno. Our parents seem really cranky about her being here."

"I wonder where she's from," Trunks inquired softly, his hand playing with the messy display of thick black bangs that framed her face. "I overheard Goku saying she was a Saiyan earlier."

"Whoa," Goten cooed, tilting his head to the side, his splay of messy bangs bouncing as he did. His brow furrowed in confusion as he looked the girl over. "Really? Then why does she have pointy ears?"

Trunks cocked his head, giving a slight 'huh' as he prodded her left ear. "I don't know." A light bulb went off in the boy's head, a smirk crossing his face. "Maybe we should wake her up and ask!"

"But both our moms told us to leave her alone. They're down the hall!" Goten warned, frowning.

"Do you always listen to what your mommy says? C'mon, it'll be fine!" Trunks scoffed childishly. He hovered over her body and straddled her midsection. Smirking, he raised his hand and stuck out his pointer finger near the girl's face.

"Trunks, no!"

Within the solid black abyss, a beacon appeared, its guiding light blaring before her. It beckoned to her, called for her return. She lifted a shaky hand up, only to be engulfed in a flash of blinding light. She felt herself rising out of the pool of darkness and ascending towards the surface, ready to reenter reality.

Just as Trunks's finger touched the tip of her nose, the woman's eyes fluttered open to come face to face with two boys. Trunks's back was turned to her as he stuck his tongue out at the horrified Goten.

"T-Trunks…" Goten stammered, eyes wide.

"Huh, what is it?" Trunks froze as he felt a shaky hand softly touch his own, removing it from its perch. Mortification became evident on his face as he slowly rounded to see two large unblinking eyes staring back at him.

"Uh-hh-h," Trunks was frozen. He didn't know what to do.

The only thing he could do was—

"Mom!" He wailed, flailing his arms. The cry echoed throughout the room, causing the woman to wince and grasp the sides of her head, her teeth clenching tightly. Yelping, he slid off the bed and ran to the other side to meet his best friend. They both backed up shakily to the wall, eyes wide with fear.

The woman shook her head to clear the ringing in her sensitive ears, giving the boys huddled against the wall a wary glare. She groaned as her body creaked, nothing but soreness flaring throughout the strands of her defined muscles. She plopped back down against the incline of her bed and took a deep shaky breath. Her body hurt – as if an asteroid had smashed into her being.

She scrunched her face as she tried to steer her mind away from the sharp pains along her right side. Why was she hurting so badly? She couldn't remember what had happened to her…

Suddenly, realization washed over her. She slowly looked around the room, scrutinizing every inch of the medical facility. The answer slowly sunk into her mind – she didn't know where she was.

Her eyes widened as she sat up and fearfully backed away, pulling the blanket up over her chest. She cautiously scanned the room again, her hands tightly clenching wads of the soft material that lay folded around her. She wracked her brain for answers, anything that could help her remember…

…but nothing came to mind. She couldn't remember.

"What are you doing, Trunks?!"

She turned toward the source of a scolding voice. She didn't recall hearing the door open, but there in the doorway stood a woman with short turquoise hair and a hard scowl on her face. In her arms she carried several sets of clothes, a small white box, and a plate of food.

The woman furrowed her brow as her son pointed towards the bed. She followed the direction his finger was pointing and as her gaze settled on the woman, she blinked.

"Ah, you're finally up, I see." Smiling, she walked over to the table next to the bed and set down the items in her hand.

The movement caused the injured woman to flinch, causing a barrage of sharp pangs to travel up her right side again. She hissed, wrapping her arms around her torso in pain, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her teeth. The short-haired woman sat on the side of her bed and gave a sad smile. "As I expected, you're really sore."

The raven-haired woman opened one blue eye and glared.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled warmly, blinking. "I'm Bulma Briefs—"

"What do you want with me?" The injured woman rasped out harshly, squeezing her sides harder as she tried to calm the aching throbs.

Bulma's brows furrowed slightly as she watched her guest quiver. She leaned over to the white box and popped the lid off. She reached in and took out a small bottle, unscrewing the lid of it.

"Here," she tapped the opened container to the side, several tablets falling into the palm of her hand. "Take these. It'll dull the pain until we get some senzu beans."

Eyeing the two white tablets, she grimaced. "Why should I trust you?"

"Oh please," Bulma sighed, rolling her eyes. "If we didn't want to help you, we wouldn't have brought you here. Now take these."

As the injured woman cautiously took the tablets, Bulma smiled. She watched as she dropped them on her tongue and tested them before swallowing. She coughed as they went down.

"Well," Bulma placed the bottle back into the box and retrieved the plate full of meats. "Guess it's my turn, who are you?"

The raven-haired woman stared blankly at her bandaged hands. Her mouth was set in a firm line, a single canine protruding from her upper lip as the words unsurely slipped from her mouth. "T-Taiyo…I think."

"You don't remember? Do you remember anything as to why your ship crashed?"

"My ship…what?" Her guest's eyes widened slightly, her body going stiff at the news. Crashed? She crashed?

Bulma blinked, placing the meal into Taiyo's lap. "You…really don't remember?"

Taiyo gingerly picked apart the roasted meat with her fingertips, her brows pinching together as she shook her head. She seemed to contemplate something; she stopped prodding her meal to look up. The seriousness in her blue eyes was evident as she shared a look with her host.

"They don't show anything." She said monotonously.

Bulma tilted her head to the side, frowning slightly. "Excuse me?"

"Your eyes." Taiyo mumbled through a mouthful of chewed meat.

"What about them?" A twinge of fear began to bloom in Bulma's chest as she awaited Taiyo's reply.

Taiyo swallowed the food in her mouth and grasped the bone sticking out of a large hunk of meat that lay remaining on her plate, wielding it like a champion would his weapon.

"They don't show fear." Taiyo simply stated, gnawing at the meat she held. She ate ravenously, her sharp canines shredding apart the food in her hand.

"Why would they?" Bulma questioned, the palms of her hands beginning to sweat due to her nerves. Was the girl pent on destruction?

The woman shrugged. "Dunno. I would expect someone like you to fear a foreigner like me." She gnawed off the last morsel off the bone in her hand before dropping it back onto an empty plate. She picked her teeth with the claw of her left pointer finger, flicking away the crumbs stuck in the crevasses of her mouth. She rolled her tongue over the smooth fronts of her teeth.

She rolled her eyes at the two boys hunkered in the corner before looking back at Bulma. "Well, they're scared," she pointed out, nodding towards the children.

Bulma frowned and crossed her arms. "They should be." She glared at her son.

Taiyo propped a brow in question, slightly tilting her head.

"They disobeyed orders; I told the boys to leave you alone."

"Ah, well," Taiyo stretched her arms toward the ceiling, relieving the tension in her shoulders. "It was time for me to get up." She cracked her neck to the side. "Where am I anyways?"

The sun was setting outside, casting its last rays of light through the window and across the floor, a display of reds, pinks, oranges cascading together.

Bulma took the empty plate out of Taiyo's lap and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed, smiling at the beautiful sight outside the window. Trunks and Goten peaked over the edge of the bed, their stares unwavered by the confused stare Taiyo gave them.

"You've crash-landed on Earth. As for where you are, you're at Capsule Corp. I live here with my parents, my husband Vegeta, and my son," Bulma turned and rustled Trunks's lavender hair, chuckling when he grumbled and pushed her hand away. "Trunks."

Taiyo and Trunks stared at each other for a few moments before she smiled. "Cute kid. Who's the kid with the spikey hair?"

"I'm Son Goten!" Goten chimed in, giving a wide smile.

Taiyo simply nodded as the boys climbed up and joined the two women on the bed.

Goten scooted close and blinked his wide curious eyes. "My daddy says that you're a Saiyan, but you have pointy ears. Why?"

Taiyo unconsciously reached up and grabbed her ear, frowning. "What's wrong with my ears?"

"Nothing! I like them!" Goten said innocently, rocking back and forth on his behind.

Taiyo's face turned red as a slight blush formed on her cheeks. She muttered a small 'thanks' before returning her gaze to Bulma, who giggled beneath her fingertips. The Saiyan felt her ears droop in embarrassment, the tips turning a flushed red.

"Ohhhh, Goten has girlfriend~!" Trunks taunted, smirking as his best friend childishly glared back.

"Do not!" Goten yelled back, punching Trunks in the shoulder.

Bulma chuckled as the two boys jumped off the bed in a fit of laughter and raced out of the room, both taking swings at one another. She heard a sudden yelp, most likely coming from the young Goten. "Boys."

She stood and smoothed out the hem of her green dress.

Taiyo stared blankly after them, her entire self being swallowed by numbness. Exhaustion was tugging at the corners of her mind; she leaned back against the incline with a heavy sigh.

"I should probably get going…" She said absentmindedly, her hands unthinkingly clenching the quilt on either side of her.

"Like hell you are," Bulma huffed, her hands settling sternly on her hips. Taiyo quickly sat up and blinked at the scowling woman. "You are in no condition to be going anywhere. You'll stay here."

"But—" Taiyo began, but stopped when she saw the glare on Bulma's face.

"No buts!" Bulma shook a finger at her. "You just have to stay here, missy. Typical Saiyan, always wanting to run off before getting better. I get enough of that from Vegeta and Trunks. I won't have that coming from you too!" She scolded. "Understand?"

Taiyo slowly nodded, eyes wide with shock, stunned. "Y-yes, ma'am."

Bulma went from the hostile alpha back to the hospitable hostess in a matter of seconds; she clapped her hands together, chuckling lightly as she turned and made her way to the door. She stopped once she reached the doorframe, her hand trailing along its metallic build, and looked over her shoulder.

"Rest up, okay?" She gave a knowing smile. "Since you're a Saiyan I bet you eat just as much as one too. When you wake up, I'll bring you some food."

Taiyo gave a tired nod as she was answered with the soft clank of the door.

She sweatdropped. _Scary_.

She plopped back on her pillow once more, her body screaming for rest. She sighed, tucking her arm behind her head. She had a lot of things to take in; her pod crashing, waking up on a foreign planet, in a strange place, with strange people, and having no recollection of what transpired…

She placed a hand over her eyes as she pleaded for a spark of remembrance to ignite within her mind.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…" She gritted her teeth together. A searing heat began to flicker at the nape of her neck, a numbing flame that slowly grew into a wild fire. The soft aching grew into a horrible explosion that licked at her temples, sending harsh tendrils of pain throughout her skull. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she probed the depths of her mind for answers.

Fruitless, she let out a frustrated grunt. She was too tired. Her eyes drooped as sleep opened its arms and engulfed her within its sweet embrace, spreading its warmth throughout her body and forcing her nerves to settle into a dull throb. With some protest, she rolled comfortably onto her side and curled into a tight little ball, pulling her knees up to her chest.

She closed her eyes and welcomed the sanctity of sleep. As she took her final steps into the realm of slumber, she could see a shadow, a dark pillar of odd familiarity.

Before her mind could wonder anymore, she drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

**Sorry, guys. It was KINDA a crappy ending, but I'm so tired it is not even funny. I am going to revise this chapter and add more to the end...I think? Give me suggestions! Review please. Anywho, Taiyo = (Tay-Yo). That's how you pronounce it ^^**

**Chapter 3 will be out soon ^^ Thank you TurboK1000 and Guest for reviewing :D**

**Read, Review, Follow ^^~!**


End file.
